


come on, summer

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: i just wanna hold your handdance in front of the flames





	come on, summer

**Author's Note:**

> thanks daily. gang

They had gone out for the night, caught up in their warmth and mere happiness. The starry night was a sight to see with another, holding that person close and pointing out constellations... yes, a dream it is. The air is cool against their skin, but the heat from the grass and their bodies made that chill melt.  
  
Laughing the night away, hands together with Meiko laying on the side of a hill with Luka over her. It’s so peaceful when others aren’t we around, we love family as we do but sometimes, it’s good to get away. From the twins who cause trouble and are yet so precious...  
  
Smiles and glimpses of loving eyes, tele-visions of a future can blossom at night. For when dusk falls, we open up more as we feel comfortable with ourselves. Maybe it is the aura, or existence of dusk.  
  
“Luka, you’re so beautiful.”  
  
The duo are sitting up now, shuffling on their knees to the top of the hill. A tree is nearby, but we want to stay close to each other for warmth.  
  
“You’re going to say something cheesy, aren’t you?” A false hint of emotion but amused, her hands hold Meiko’s face so perfectly.  
  
They can forget they’re just wearing loose jeans and a t shirt with a tank top, be free of drama and judgement. To feel hair tickle your face and skin, so lovingly is the gesture. Where we feel our wounded bodies and hearts become strong. We cannot fix our broken selves, but we can learn and grow from our experiences.  
  
“You guessed it, your eyes sparkle like the constellations, Megurine!” Meiko exclaims in joy, hands on wrists and setting them down slowly on grass and dirt. Only to brush their lips together as the stars shine below, the moon that sheds its light on those who live at these hours.  
  
Soft and caring, hold each other close and feeling waves of love fall into place. For all those times you’ve been with somebody, to be with them here now...  
  
“You haven’t changed one bit, Meiko. Still, I love every bit of you.” Megurine’s whisper sounds rushed, effort to get her point across.  
  
“You have two new earrings, but they find you.” A soft hum and the silence of laying on the grass. Luka testing peacefully on top of Meiko, who doesn’t mind. The sky is so pretty today, it is almost the universe knew of today.  
  
“We should go home...”  
  
“Well, aren’t you comfy?”  
  
There’s a tired grumble, followed by a chuckle.  
  
“‘Course we’ll go home, Luka. After a nap or two, it’s good to get out.”  
  
The wind that reminds us of times we have people on our side. Let them be partners or friends, they’ll stand proud with you at times. They are who you should count on, yourself included. Think of the city and yourself, be the one you want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read


End file.
